chritsmas present
by serenachiba
Summary: learning that you love someone and then getting them stolen was not what harry was cut out for, especially not during peacful christmas vacation.... R
1. Default Chapter

1Christmas present

by: sera lunaria

disclaimer: I don't own harry potter so don't sue.

Chapter 1: DAMN YOU!!!

NEWTS mid-term finals were the worst. But just thinking that the MID-TERMS were bad made harry groan in frustration. They were at their last test of the day on the last day before Christmas break. And it was a well deserved break. Taking advanced classes this year, their 6th was not what he had expected it to be. He was now wishing he had also called upon his broom last year and flow away with George and Fred.

Oh how he wished he could be doing something other than writing down how many uses dung beetle shell have, for his potions test. He hated , despised, cursed the day he ever walked into a potions class. It was a vile and cruel thing to put him through, yet last year he had gotten an 'OUTSTANDING' on his OWLS.

He now gagged on the day he studied so hard. Yes, he did want to become an auror... but not with the prospect of being potions class and in the advanced class too. It was horrible indeed. He needed to breathe in the fresh new air. Yet, in the dungeon all that filled his nostrils were the smell of crushed dung beetles and bubbling cauldrons of a putrid smell. He scribbled the last of his test essay and look up dropping his quill. He looked around to see how the others were fairing.

He then spotted his friend Ron two chair in front of him and three chairs to the right. Ron... looked miserable, he himself had scraped an outstanding but had been aching the whole start of term trying to keep up his little fluke. His face was red and his hands were pale. He looked deathly sick. Harry felt very sorry for him. He looked over to his left and three chairs away, Hermione.

Her face was a bit flustered but her hand glided over the foot long parchment as if it were made of water. Her quill scribbled so fast across he thought she was some sort of muggle machine. Her eyes looked up for a second towards Snape and the professor proctoring the exam. Of course the pressure will be twice as worse in June but she looked afraid of even getting an 'exceeds expectations'. She looked back down at her parchment and continued to write. Harry had never seen really write or look so serene as she wrote. Her face of fear had left her as she neared the end of the parchment. Harry's eyes traveled to her lips, which at the moment where reciting what she had written and ever so slightly paused once in a while and stayed just a bit open. Her plump lips twisted into a soft grin and then she bit her bottom lip as she continued to write more and more.

Her hands glided again. Back and forth over the page, it seemed as if the cycle would never end. Her lips again where twisting and turning, opening and closing. Pursed for a second or two and then reopened for release of her silent words. Her eyes glittered softly in the torched dungeons. Her hair fell in soft curls about her back. Luna had made a tiny braid in her hair and added a small snitch ornament on the end of it. Harry felt the urge to pick it from her hair and twist the braid between his fingers as she looked at him. He would then smile softly and take the snitch off. She would protest saying that the snitch was enchanted and would fly away but he wouldnt care. Her protests would fall into the darkness of the surroundings and he would only look at her. He would then unbraid her hair, slip it into a soft loop and cup her face in his hands. She would look at him as if she wanted to say something. He would only smile. He would then lean down (as he was sitting on her desk) and-

" Mr. POTTER" the voice rang through the dungeon. Harry fell out of his dream state and looked up at Snape. "um.. Yes professor?" he asked innocently, becoming a bit red in the face. He hoped to god he wasnt staring at hermione for as long as he thought he was. Snape was a bit red in the face to , but for a different reason. This reason would be called anger. "I have called you up her for the thrid time" snape sneered. Harry jumped up and walked up to him, Snape took him by the shoulder and lead him out of the room. "Sorry professor I wasnt exactly awake" harry said softly. "I can see potter. One more time I catch you dozing off and staring at soemone like that again I'll give you detention, do you understand me potter?" Snape grinned softly.

He had become a bit more leniant towards Harry after sirius died last year. Harry was grateful but that didnt change the fact that they disliked each other. "yes professor, may I go back in?" harry asked. "the test is done" snape said snappishly and whipped around and walked into his classroom, where he promptly slammed the door in harry's face. Harry turned around and met the eyes of his two best friends.

" bloody hell you guys almost gave me a heart attack!" harry said clutching his chest . His eyes wandered from the floor to Hermione's chest to the floor again. As he bagan to feel uncomfortable he straightened up and thanked the lord he wore cloaks in school. " harry, what was all that about?" Hermione said with anger dripping form each syllable. "um.. I must have dozed off" harry said softly. "mate, you have it bad?" ron said softly slapping harry in the shoulder and leaving his hand there. "have what bad?" harry asked quickly, hopefully it wasn't what he was thinking. " sleep depravation, all of us have it, but you were the first to bite the bullet, and in potions too" ron said rolling his eyes and looking down the corridor as they walked to the common room. " you're lucky he's being nice to you, if not you would have had a lot of trouble getting back into potions after a stunt like that!" Hermione exclaimed.

She paused and smiled, he had finally looked up at her, and now he was wishing he didn't. That fucking snitch was pulling her braid softly off of her shoulder and kept getting pulled down by the weight of her hair towards the low cut shirt she was wearing. It was dress down day for them as they were going to hogsmeade today. Potions was in the early morning. Now the snitch had calmed down and stopped fighting and her hair was laying softly on her cleavage, and what a generous amount it was. Harry reacted quickly, in two ways. He first wrapped his cloak a bit tighter around him. "a bit chilliy isnt it?" he asked them. Ron and hermione looked at each other and looked back at him and gave him a 'what?' look. "Never mind, lets go get are stuff so we can go to the village" harry said quickly and took the lead towards the common room.

" I'll be down in a few minutes" harry said running up the stairs. Why had he been thinking about her like that. Eys she was an attractive girl, anyone would say so, as her curves grew in. Harry had always seen her as just another girl, but more like his best friend who was a girl. She was there whenevr he needed her, and he was there for her too. But why was he having fantasies about her? He couldnt understand. She had obviously no feelings for him.

As she would stay closer to ron nowadays. He knew they had broken up last year but still... she looked as if she were going to try again with ron. Harry ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He took off his cloak and looked down. "damn you, you are the stupidest thing in the world! Why couldnt you have brought this up like two years ago? No you had to do it today. You stupid thing!" harry growled. He looked back at the mirror. "scourify" he said pointing his wand at himself. Within instants he was bathed and ready to go. He looked down once more, "you bastard, don't you dare spring another surprise on me when we're in the village!" he growled at himself. With that he ran down the stairs to the common room.

End chapter 1


	2. Jonas Gravey

Christmas present

by: sera lunaria

disclaimer: obviously this if fanfiction so therefore I own nothing.

author's note: excuse me for not knowing every detail of the known world but you know what? again i say... it's fanfiction. and i can put mid terms in their if i care to do so. plus.... i meant mid terms in the 6th YEAR meaning , they are taking NEWTS classes right? well they wont take their FINAL EXIT exams till 7th year. i am not a dimwit i know the books. as i have read them over five times each. so the nect time you feel like you know the whole story behind WHY i wrote what i did then you should simply ask a NICE question.... thank you and good bye. (( to people who dont know WHY i'm ranting, dont worry i'm not PMSing i'm just peeved off becasue some reviwer likes to think she/he knows everything in my head.thanks again bye!))

Chapter 2: Jonas Gravey

"took you long enough" Hermione complained as he ran down the stairs. He growled a bit to himself as he saw her outfit pick of the day. A tight fitting pale yellow long sleeve , boat neck shirt with a snitch design across her chest. Ultra low rise midnight tinted jeans. The black boots he had bought her for her birthday and the gryffindor scarf around her neck. She was actually pulling on her black bolero jacket.

Harry looked her up and down with a growing pain under his belt line. "um... hey mate lets go!" ron said pulling on his black bomber jacket and placing some flaming red hair behind his right ear. "what are you gawking at harry, come on!" Hermione said pulling him by his hand. He slipped into his identical black bomber jacket that Fred and George had sent as an early Christmas present for him and Ron. Harry closed his fingers over Hermione's hand and without notice to her, he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"damn it's cold out here" Ron said shivering in the carraige. Harry was sitting next to hermione , her hand still in his. Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder and left the two boys talking. "she looks so damn cute when she's sleeping" ron said softly. "you still like her ron?" harry asked. "no, I'm going to ask out luna today, she had to go with Neville though in his carriage becasue he was sick... and anyway I think she likes someone else" ron said softly. "not that I care or anything, she's more of a sister now" Ron said shrugging.

"you think she likes someone?" harry asked him looking sideways towards Hermione and noticed his fingers still interlocked with hers, he quickly took them away. " yeah.... Luna was telling me that she had been tlaking about this guy she likes... apparently it's someone we know" ron said looking out of the window. "oh? What else did luna manage to get out of Hermione?" harry said absent mildly stroking Hermione's knee.

"well luna said that Hermione said she's liked him for a while now, almost three years but just realized it herself... which is a bit said because she and I went out you know, last year and the summer before last...." ron said looking back at harry. "luna also said that Hermione knows him very well, and is always helping out..." ron said looking at hermione and then looking out the window. "what is it's Neville?" harry asked scared and going pale. "well.. That did cross my mind, but then... I realized something... the only guy that Hermione has ever cared about other than me.... was you harry" ron said looking back at harry with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "oh honestly, Ron don't say that, she doesnt like me... of course not... no..." harry said denying even the thought that he really wanted to think was true.

"well mate, that's my bet. Even when we were going out she always talked about hos worry she was of you..." ron smirked. "but she's always said I'm her brother" harry said defensively. "well brothers.... my dear friend... don't have dreams of their sisters" ron smirked and looked out of the window. "what?!" harry said almost leaping out his seat. This out burst however woke hermione up and made it impossible for him to investigate ron. He gave ron a menacing look and looked back down at hermione.

"what happened you guys?" she asked yawning a bit while covering her mouth. "nothing Hermione" Ron piped and then continued to look out of the window. "harry?" Hermione asked him. "nothing" harry said. She just shock her head and adjusted herself back on his shoulder and fell asleep. " you have a thing for her too don't you" ron said grinning from ear to ear. "I do not have a thing for her" harry sneered. " then why did you space out by looking at her in potions test?" ron snickered and looked back out the window. Harry could not say anything.... ron was right he had spaced out.

"oh harry it's so pretty!" cho chang smiled brightly as harry gave her a dove pin enchanted to chrip for christmas. They had been friends since the year before, so they werent sore with one another. Hermione stuck up her nose slightly and walked towards the magical menagerie to get some healing formula for crookshanks injured paw. Ron looked at harry when she left and harry knew what the look was about .... ' one point for me! Zero for you'. Harry soooo wanted to throw snow up Ron's nose at the moment but just settled for a peck on the cheek form cho Chang.

"Well I'll see you later cho, thanks for the gift you gave me too" harry grinned and put away the pocket foeglass he had received from her. She smiled and bowed slightly and walked off with her friend. Harry then turned his attention to ron. "you bastard... you shouldnt have let her leave, and that was NOT a point for you! That proves absolutely nothing" harry growled under a low breath. Ron chuckled and shrugged. "lets get hedwig some owl treats" he offered as an excuse to go into the magical menagerie. Harry just followed him into the store. Hermione was looking at the small gecko lizards and the snakes interigued. A boy cam over to her, he looked to be in the 7th year. Tall and in ravenclaw.

He spoke to her for a few moments making her laugh. Harry peered at them from the corner of his eye and grew hot with unknown jealousy. The boy conjured up a white rose behind his back and swiftly gave it to Hermione. Hermione stared at the rose and then up at the boy and smiled her most beautiful smile and took it. Harry's ears turned red hot. The boy leaned down and pecked her on the cheek and then nodded a good bye and left the store with a bag of owl treats. Hermione then looked around and shortened the rose stem and put it into her pocket. Looking around again she spotted ron and harry.

She came over with a big smile planted on her face that made harry melt a bit but still made him more the enraged boy. "Jonas Gravey from the Ravenclaw quidditch team; chaser just asked me out..." Hermione giggled. "I never saw him on the field, at school neither..." harry said red hot rage dripping from his every word. Hermione didn't hear it though and smiled at harry.

"well it's not odd as he started the quidditch team last month and he also stays mostly to himself when not in class, I'm in arrhythmic NEWTS and ancient rune studies with him" she smiled. "oh" ron said filling in the words that harry's mouth could no longer speak.

"he's asked me to meet him at the angelic café, that parlor with the sweet cherubs all year round taking your orders?" Hermione said softly. "oh okay well will we see you afterwards?" Ron asked. "um.... well I dont know" Hermione said thinking. "well good for you Hermione and have fun" harry said gulping down a bit tomuch saliva. He then prompty left the shop and headed down to the three broomsticks. After a minute or two Ron left the shop to catch up with him.

End chapter 2


	3. Poor Ron

Christmas Present

by: Sera lunaria

disclaimer: um.. I wouldn't be posting fanfiction if I were the authoress now would I?

author's note: thank you for the great review and the back up! hehe well hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter... i'll update tomorrow if ican or maybe if i'm feeling generous later tonight

Chapter 3: poor Ron

"harry, you need to tell her how you feel" Ron said softly looking down at his butterbeer." yeah?! And how do you reckon I go and do that?!" harry said taking another swig of his own butterbeer." strange... I really thought she fancied you" ron said softly looking uop at his friend." shut the fuck up" harry said growling under his breath.

As he looked up to sneer at Ron he saw Hermione come into the pub with that bastard, or so harry had endearingly named him. He had his arm firmly around Hermione's waist and was talking to her lividly about something. Being in Ravenclaw, no doubt it was about books, till harry saw her blush the brightest red he had ever seen spread across her cheeks. She smacked him playfully on the arm. She spotted them as they neared closer towards the end of the pub.

She grinned at them and lead Jonas gravey to their booth. "hey you guys Meet Jonas" she beamed at the tall, raven haired chaser of the Ravenclaw team. "hey" Ron chirped a bit afraid, but coughing the next syllable out because harry had just kicked him under the table. "you okay Ron?" Hermione asked him leaning into him and harry couldn't help but glimpse at her rack. He could feel a certain tightening under his belt.

" fine" Ron peeps and put his head on the table, his hand rubbing the sore spot on his shin."may we sit?" Jonas asked politely. _He's polite... dammit, it's an act An act I tell you!!!! _Harry's head swooned with dizziness. He just scooted over so that ron could sit on his side and the two birds could sit on the other side.harry felt..

Very sick at the moment. And his temper was rising as he say Jonas' hand never emerge from around Hermione's waist. He felt like jinxing Jonas under the table, but rethought this after a thought came to his head, maybe the two of them had their legs crossed together... then harry might have hit Hermione instead of the bastard. But then that made harry more enraged and just sat staring at the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

" so harry, I've seen you on the field.. You're amazing, great seeker" Jonas said smiling. _Flattery is not going to win me over stupid_ "thank you" harry said gruffly. Hermione looked at him for a second with ' be nice' look but he ignored it. "haven't seen you much out on the field, fact... I don't even recall a time you were on the field" harry said looking at Jonas with a totally fake grin. Jonas grinned softly and nodded, "yes well I was just put onto the team, I finally came out of my shell after all these years.

You see I was always a shy person, but I had been becoming friends with Hermione here for he last three four years... that well I couldn't hide myself that long". Harry continued to smile yet he gritted his teeth until they hurt and felt as if they would ship off if he did not stop. "well, I'm off Hermione.... see you at school. I have to get back to the castle and finish our assignment" Jonas smiled softly looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled sheepishly, and before anyone could intervene, jonas planted a soft yet possessive kiss on her lips.

Harry sucked in so much air he choked. "you alright there mate?" Jonas asked looking back at him as he stood from the table. "uh.. Yes, thank you" harry said clearing his throat. "I have a bit of a cold" harry said looking away quickly towards the salt and pepper shakers once more.

After about three minutes he looked up to see Hermione glaring intensely at him. "I can not believe how rude you were to him" she said. She crossed her arms and continued to look at him, then she turned to Ron. "and you.... you dint have ANYTHING to say to him at all?" Hermione asked him with a hurt pain on her face. Ron looked at her as if to say 'what the bloody hell are you talking about?!' but he just moaned and rubbed his leg and looked back down at the table.

"so you guys been fooling around for a while?" harry asked, his throat dry as the sahara desert. " I am NOT a harlot, I don't go swooning over every guy I meet" Hermione yelled, but lowered her voice as she noticed people where starting to stare. "hard to tell really, seeing as you play the boys you no doubt are infatuated with, with another one around the block" harry said cooly. "don't make me out to make me scarlet woman harry, what the fuck has gotten into you lately? So what if I did 'fool' around with a guy or two, what does that matter? You shouldn't care", Hermione said tears welling up into her eyes.

Harry's heart twinged with both regret and satisfaction. "I do care, that's why you're my friend right? If you weren't I wouldn't give a fuck!" harry said slipping on his coat. "But you never cared who I dated before?" Hermione said tears slipping out of her face. Ron looked at both of them, and thought it better to just stay quiet.

"Because I you weren't picking jackasses" harry said putting on his scarf. "you have no right to say whose a jackass or who inst if you haven't even looked in the mirror yet" Hermione said wiping away the silent tears that had been falling. "right , no you're absolutely right... I haven't looked in the mirror yet, but I know what's there... do you?" and with that harry pushed Ron off and walked out of the pub. Hermione just slipped on her jacket and gave Ron a peck on the cheek and walked out with him. "completely mental I tell you" was all Ron said before ordering another butterbeer.

End chapter 3


	4. oh my

Christmas present

by: sera lunaria

disclaimer: I live in an apartment, if I had half the money jk has I'd be living in a mansion with a yacht on my own sea dock. So you know what I DON'T have the rights to....

Chapter 4: Oh my.....

Saturday morning arrived much to quickly, all for the better Harry thought. He did not want to get up. The sunlight and cold breeze that filled his dormitory made sleeping very hard in deed. He wanted stay behind the curtains of his bed and never show his face again. However, due to a very naughty dream he had that night.... he had to get out of bed quickly and get into the showers before the others woke up to find much to explain. Harry yawned and opened the curtains of his four poster bed. He ran into the bathroom attached to their dormitory and began to shower.

The main hall was decorated with the twelve Christmas trees again. Professor Flitwick had made an excellent choice of decorations as usual. There where only ten students this year staying at Hogwarts... harry, Ron, luna, Hermione, Jonas, and five huffle puff. Tuesday would be Christmas day. Then the whole following week their would be no classes and harry could relax. Or so he had hoped.

He found it rather hard to watch Hermione and Jonas snog once and a while when they walked around the castle. Hermione had convinced Ron, luna and harry to let Jonas hang out with them for the week. Hermione however did not only ignore harry's attempt to talk to her but she uttered not a word to him the whole day. Harry didn't really care. Although he did feel the urge once and a while to punch Jonas' big toothy smile into oblivion.

"harry... you have to tell her..." Ron insisted. Luna nodded her agreement. "shut up Ron... she obviously doesn't feel the same way about me so leave it alone" harry said ruffling his hair into a messier state as he sat under the tree across the lake. "harry, I don't even think she's having a good enough time with him" luna said softly. "well, she should just drop him then" harry shrugged and then laid down in the grass they had managed to clear up with a hot air charm. "did you get her something for Christmas harry?" luna asked, Ron turned a bit green at this, it seemed he didn't get luna anything himself. luna didn't catch this look and probably wouldn't have cared, she was always a bit spacey.

"well... yeah" harry admitted. " what is it?" luna asked him leaning into the tree. "a new wand care kit and a glass unicorn that fly around the air when she calls it's name" harry said closing his eyes. His head hurt a lot and he didn't know what it was from. "that's nice of you, do you think she's gotten you something?" luna asked softly pressing the issue a bit more. "no , she probably got a new g-string for her fuck mate though" harry said without even knowing the words had slipped out of his mouth.

Ron turned scarlet and luna choked and laughed at the same time. Harry realized what he had said and looked up at the couple. "don't you dare tell her I said that!" he growled at them. Luna extended a delicate white hand and pet his head, giggling when doing so "down tiger" she giggled more. Harry laughed a bit and then went back to resting. the sun was setting so they all decided to back to the castle for some hot chocolate.

"no!! That was cheating harry"Ron exclaimed as his knight was sliced into by harry's red queen. " no it wasn't! That's wizards chess" harry laughed. They were in the common room playing a game of chess when Hermione stomped in apparently furious. "whoa... you okay Hermione?" Ron asked the very peeved off girl. "you...." she shook her finger towards harry "how could you say that? Now he thinks I've slept with you, and Ron" Hermione said turning blue from lack of air.

"what the fuck are you talking about Hermione?" harry backed up away from her. This was not the way he wanted her come to him. In the dreams she had yelled an they made up in a different way. But she was never BLUE. He put up his hands in defense as she advanced on him poking him in the chest with her index finger. "I cant believe you actually think that about me! You filthy little maggot" Hermione said making harry stumble over the coffee table. He then got up and finally banged his head near a candle holder on the wall. His back pressed onto the wall and knowing there was no where to hide he looked back at her with questions written all over his face. "what are you talking about ?! And why the hell are you attacking me?" harry said trying to get a grip. This was Hermione she wouldn't hurt him.

"A G-string Harry ?! What the hell goes on in your head?" Hermione said trying hard not think about what goes in that head. Harry looked harshly at Ron but then looked back at Hermione. She was about to kill him. "who told you that I said that?" harry aske dher trying to become a bit more confident. "Jonas heard it ! He was behind you guys on the hill above and he over heard you guys talking" Hermione yelled. "oh" harry said softly looking away and then back at her trying to find a way to explain himself. "but... he should know how you are, and if he knows you the way he says he does... then he should know you are the most innocent girl ever" harry said in a slippery voice.

"well he thinks I'm not now, he wants to know what the hell I've done with the both of you" Hermione said , arms flailing in the air emphasizing her words. " oh, geesh... give me a break, has he gotten you under his finger already Hermione? What a smooth talker he must be, or did he do something nice for you? Like pin your hair up while you studied? Or did he intend to give you the underwear himself for Christmas? Wow, that's so awesome Hermione" harry said giving her two thumbs up with a sarcastic grin and then his face turned sour and he walked towards the center of the room. She was still facing the wall. Ron had took this moment of silence to run up the stairs and hide. He had been Hermione's boyfriend once, and he knew how harsh she could be at times. And he for one did not want to end up the one picking up harry's dismembered body.

Hermione however had something else in mind. She turned around and faced harry, who at that moment was waiting for her blow up at him and hew him with all the hexes known to wizarding world. Hermione had a big grin planted firmly on her lips. This unnerved harry even more, even the thought that Hermione might even perform one of the unforgivable curses on him. "why must you be a giant git?" she said softly looking at him with her arms crossed.

"I just am" harry said trying to re-compose himself. Hermione advanced on him and leaned into him. He backed up against the nearest wall with the shock of how fast she had gotten to him. "what's changed so much between us harry?" she asked as she stood in front of him with tears welling into her eyes.

"nothing... nothing changed" harry said looking away, anywhere would be better then looking at her about to cry, and knowing he was the reason she was about to cry. He couldn't watch her tears slide down , he wanted to hold her, and comfort her. To tell her to leave Jonas and be with him, but then... she had been with him all along, it just took him this long to finally see it. She now stood there... as his best friend and his lover in dreams. Something had changed, his feelings towards her.

He had always loved her, just never really saw it till now. He heard her sniffle and knew the tears where behind the soft sound. He looked at her, and sure enough her there where silent tears flowing down her cheeks. He placed his palms against the cold stone wall and looked down at his feet. His hands wanted to reach out to her and pull her into a firm hug.

"what have I done to you... to make you pull me away from those who care for me? Fror you to suddenly hate me so much? What ?!" Hermione said racked with silent hiccups. Harry's ears burned and he looked up at her. She was holding her face in her hands.

"I never held you back form anyone Hermione and you know that" harry said trying hard not to take his hands off the wall. "it's always you harry, never about anyone else... your fucking scar , you're history" Hermione said wiping tears away as they battled to stay flowing. She looked at him with blood shot eyes.

"I never asked for my parents to be killed I never asked for this fucking scar ! I never ever tried to get you involved, if you where there it was on your own accord not mine I have never stopped you form loving anyone!" harry yelled at her feeling a certain pang of guilt at shouting but a certain taste of satisfaction as the words left his mouth. "you're right Of course, you always are... good night harry" Hermione screamed at him and then ran from the common room up the flight of stairs into her dormitory. Harry felt horrible, but would not try to go up there just to end up arguing again. He therefore, left to go up to his room.

End chapter 4


	5. sweetheart

Christmas present

by: sera lunaria

Disclaimer: well.. I'm out of ways to tell you I'm not JK rowling. So you just have to trust me... I do not own harry potter. If I did then I would be finishing the seventh book right now instead of writing fanfiction...

Chapter 5:sweetheart

The snow was falling again on Sunday morning. Harry woke up with a start as he had another dream, but in this one... he had not been talking to Hermione and then voldemort came to hogwarts and started to kill off all of his friends. Then in the spur of the moment he killed Hermione while making harry watch.

Then voldemort had spun around to face harry, harry had tried to pull out his wand, but he couldn't. He had stumbled backwards, when the green light spiraled out of voldemort 's wand the dream ended. Harry looked out the window and saw it was dawn, the sun was just rising out of the lake. The sky had turned purple, to red and then finally to a crisp pink and yellow color. The hens in the meadow leading to Hagrid 's hut clucked loudly as the rooster welcomed the sun for a new day.

Harry looked around and saw Ron's bed curtains thrown aside unceremoniously. Harry went into the bathroom to wash his teeth. after he got dressed and went down, and out to go to the great hall for breakfast. As he was walking peeves shot peas out of his homemade pea shooter. Harry threatened to call the bloody baron, peeves laughed and went on his way.

" hi Ron" harry said as he took a spot on the table to sit. Their was only one house table at the moment as their was only the nine students and the teachers there. Hermione was on the corner eating with Jonas. Harry tried desperately not to look their way. "she's miserable you know...." Ron said whispering, as there was only a few people the message could have been easily overhead. "wow great for her" harry said sarcastically.

" Jonas has been glaring at me for over ten minutes now..." Ron said shoveling some bacon and eggs into his mouth. "who gives a fuck" harry shrugged. Ron ignored the vulgar attitude. "we should tell him we never touched Hermione..." Ron suggested. "and why should we? Let him think what he wants..." harry said chewing on a piece of toast. "he's gotten a lot more touchy with her, I mean physically" Ron said softly.

" yeah? So" harry said trying not to think of what that meant. " just telling you some things that YOU should be paying attention to mate" Ron said cooly taking it a bit offensively now, that harry was being a great big git towards him." shut up Ron" harry said glimpsing over at Hermione and Jonas. "I didn't even do nothing" Ron said trying to sound as childish as he could muster, which coming from him was not that hard to do.

In the library harry turned to many hex books to try and read up on what he would teach the DA when they returned from holiday. They hadn't had much time seeing as how quidditch practice from three houses did not give them a great time to practice. Ron had gone off with luna to learn more about the "french" or so he had told harry as luna dragged him away earnestly.

Harry was reading up on this new hex named the 'pie molten' apparently, it was hex to melt the feet off of someone. When suddenly, the bookcase nearest to him gave a shutter and a book flew out of the shelf and landed on his head. He rubbed his head with a pained expression. He looked over towards the other side and saw Hermione up against the book case snogging Jonas. Harry turned beet red with embarrassment and anger.

He swiftly left the library and went in search of some lunch, even though at the moment he didn't think he could eat anything thing. Ron and luna had come earlier than him as he entered the great hall. Ron looked at harry with curiosity, but then he looked as if he understood. Luna gave Ron a tiny peck on the cheek before running off to talk to Mrs. McGonagall.

" you look horrid harry" Ron said looking his friend over. Harry looked at Ron with the ' no shit' expression. Harry then sat down and looked over the salads and the sandwiches, and then lost his appetite, as if he one to begin with.

" I got the shit knocked out of me by a book that Hermione and Jonas caused to fall from their rough snogging in the library" harry said sighing a bit as he put his head down." see, that's a trait I didn't see in Jonas... I thought he would be the silent type of snogger but apparently not" Ron said shrugging a bit. "oh and you just happened to think that? Where you planning on showing him how to snog" harry said trying lighten the mood that had caged his heart. "hey..." Ron warned, "don't joke like that harry".

" why is so hard for me to just accept that Hermione wont ever be mine?" harry said looking up at Ron as Ron had begun to bite into a massive sandwich. Ron looked at harry pitifully and took the big bite he had attempted to chew off the sandwich and looked back at harry. " because you love her" he said simply. And before harry could ask something else he bit off the bite and chewed it and swallowed it. " pig" luna laughed as she came back to sit with them. " sweetheart" Ron retorted in a singsong voice.

End chapter 5


	6. the showdown

Christmas present

by: sera lunaria

disclaimer: um... do I have to do this in every chapter?

Chapter 6: The showdown

it was finally Christmas eve, the last two days had been dreadful. Harry had not been more miserable in hogwarts... well no he had but not taking to his best friend was the worst feeling in the world. He wanted to accept that he wanted her happiness above his own, and if she was happy with Jonas then of course he'd have to leave her alone. Jonas wouldn't make her cry like he had. Jonas wouldn't make her get hurt like he had. Jonas wouldn't stop talking to her if they had a fight... harry stared up at the ceiling for a long time before drifting off to sleep again pondering these thoughts.

Those soft lips, talked softly and slowly, oh talk they did. Her eyes glimmered pools as she wrapped her arms and her legs around harry as they sat on his bed. She pushed him down on the soft mattress and kissed him endearingly. Harry flipped her over ever so slightly as he kneeled and hovered over her.

She blushed deep red and kissed him again. He interlocked his hands into her brown hair. her fingers massaged his hair and made it even more untidier than usual. Their lips fought a immensely intricate battle. Harry trailed off his kisses towards her neck. Hermione continued to massage his head as she made small noises of satisfaction. harry's lips confronted a soft silky fabric. He opened his eyes and saw her school cloaks on.

He took a hand out of her hair and clutched at the shoulder area and pulled it down. Hermione responded by pulling her hands out of harry's hair, and starting to kiss his cheeks.

She then put her hands under his shirt and pulled it off with ease, breaking the kisses only for a second or two. Harry in that moment had also taken her cloak off. " did you expect this would happen?" he asked her as she only had on a bra and a pair of underwear. "well I dunno..." Hermione whispered huskily into his ear. Hermione unclasped her bra and-

with a start harry got up sweating in bed. He groaned looking at the red curtains all around him, he looked beside him and saw that Hermione wasn't there. "pathetic harry, truly pathetic" he berated himself and got up to go into the bathroom. He then got dressed and hurried down the steps to the great hall. Ron was there with luna eating breakfast. They were waiting for him to come down, they had convinced harry to go out an swim in the lake. Though it'd be freezing, luna would warm the water and the ground surrounding their spot for a few hours. To enjoy both warm and cold weather. Harry had agreed , even though he had wanted nothing more than to stay asleep in his bed.

They quickly ate and said their good mornings to the head master and the other professors. Professor Snape had been ill those last few days and had finally showed up for breakfast. He smiled awkwardly at luna but simply nodded at ron and harry as they passed. "you sure we wont get into any trouble doing this?" harry asked as they walked to the other side of the grand lake. "no, no, many students have done, it don't worry" luna said dreamily looking out at the ice covered edges of the lake. She smiled greatly as one of the giant squids many arms shot out of the lake and paddled away. The squid had been increasingly friendly over the years of their stay at hogwarts. But always did this sign of acknowledgment towards luna. "you're starting to sound more and more like Hermione every day harry" ron chuckled looking at his best friend. "shut up Ron" harry muttered as he took the lead over towards the spot they were going to swim at.

The ground around them was green and luscious as they sat and took off their cloaks, exposing their swim wear. The water bubbled out in a semi-circle about ten feet far from the edge. And ten feet down. They of course did not want the mer people to find that their homes began to warm up as the seasons had not yet changed. Harry swam in the lake and did a few laps around the semi-circle and then got out and sat on the towel he had brought in a carry-all inside of his pocket. Luna and Ron were embracing each other in the water and Ron was tickling luna as he tried to persuade her to come out farther with him.

Harry laughed at the sight of them giggling like insane lunatics yet so much in love. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he averted his eyes away. The sky was turning purple with the heat the water was giving off. No doubt the steam was conflicting with the cold air and creating such beautiful lights. The purple gently faded away and harry rested on his cloak as a pillow and laid on the towel.

The day wore on a bit, harry had dipped into the water a few times before they decided they had had enough. Luna was blushing madly as Ron was laughing whole- heartily as he told harry why luna was blushing. "she thinks I was trying to coax the merpeople to abduct her, cause my head was under the water for a while"Ron laughed.

Luna punched him in the arm and walked stiffly a bit ahead of him. Ron quieted down and just brought her back to his side. "sowie" he said softly planting a cute little kiss on her forehead. She was satisfied with this and put her arm around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulders. They walked along side harry , talking and laughing at the things they had seen in the water.

They had walked only a few minutes before they heard a scream come from the hill above, overlooking te lake. Harry's ears shot up as did Ron's , they both looked over at the hill, not sure what to expect. luna's hand grasped Ron's arm as she looked up at the hill, "that's Hermione!" she said and she was the first to the aide of her friend.

She tugged Ron and he ran with her, harry however jolted after a few seconds and managed to get in front of them and up the hill swiftest. There Hermione was on the ground reaching for her wand that was a few inches away from her body. Her cloak was thrown a few feet away and her shirt was lifted and unbuttoned completely and exposing a black lace bra. Her skirt was also hiked up. Jonas was hovering over her, kneeling and straddling her hips.

Harry flung himself at Jonas and knocked him off of Hermione. Luna grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the side. Hermione looked petrified as she looked over at harry wrestling with Jonas, she then started to button her shirt and pulled down her skirt. Harry finally rolled off of him as he had punched the crap out of Jonas a great deal. So much so, that Jonas was bleeding profusely from the lip and had a swell in his eye lid.

He glowered at harry as he stood with his wand at ready. Ron stepped in at the side of harry with his own eyes glaring. Harry though was the most deadliest. "what the fuck did you reckon you were going to do?" harry screamed. He didn't really need to hear the answer. He had seen enough to know what the hell was happening.

"She wanted to!" Jonas exclaimed trying to fake innocence. His glowering face changed dramatically and turned all crystal and innocent again. As if he were two people held in one body. "what the hell?! I never wanted that!" Hermione yelled. Her face a mix of ferocity, embarrassment and sadness.

"yes you did! You were the one trying to take off my pants!" Jonas screamed coming closer, harry pushed his wand under Jonas' neck and pushed in deep. Jonas had to step back if not the wand would have probably seared through his neck. Jonas looked at Hermione with feign confusion and rubbed his neck. "you bastard" harry muttered, his mouth curved into a menacing half smile. "Ron, what do you reckon we do to him?" he asked his red headed counterpart. Ron had stepped forward with his wand outstretched.

"how about a couple of hexes? That'll set him right, then we can give him over to Dumbledore?" Ron sneered. "a few hexes?" harry said looking over at Ron. Before he could look back though, a light streaked past his cheek, barely missing him. He heard a yell and looked back at Ron, his face was covered with welts the size of saucers. Ron clutched at his face yelling horridly.

Luna and Hermione rushed to his side instantly making him sit on the floor while Hermione tried to stop the welts from rising to much. Harry looked back at Jonas and glared intensely, his eyes a green blaze of hate. Without thinking twice harry shouted the words that came oh so naturally to him, "_ Expelliarmus!_" with that Jonas' wand flung ten feet from him his hand and behind him.

"I didn't like the hex idea anyway" harry said. Jonas had no other way of defense, he was obviously much smarter in books and hexes than harry. So the hexes could have been deflected. But brute strength, and conditioning from being on the quidditch team since first year, and the fights with voldemort had made harry the strongest. Harry put his wand in his cloak and jumped onto Jonas like a wild animal does to prey. He brought Jonas' collar into his grasp and pulled hi head up. Jonas' eyes glittered with waiting tears.

"good night" harry said before giving the second and best beating in his life. Hermione, Ron and luna all sat twelve feet away in shock at the hits harry was giving. Finally Hermione gently stopped him by hugging him from behind. " stop, or you'll be expelled..." Hermione said though muffled as she had placed her face into harry's hair.

Harry stopped and gave one disgusted look at Jonas before letting him go. He stood up and led Hermione to the others. Jonas was out cold and bloody in the face. Ron performed a swift cleansing charm and took most of the blood off. Luna then levitated Jonas all of the way to the castle. All the while Hermione shook in harry's arms as they walked.

End chapter 6


End file.
